Downed Pilot/Transcript
Overview 10:27 HOURS Mining Compound Puerto Iguazu, Argentina *Counter-Terrorist - German GSG-9 *Terrorist - Guerrilla Warfare Briefing (In the helicopter) Leader: Gentlemen, we have a critical situation deep in the jungles outside of Puerto Iguazu, Argentina. One of our helicopters was shot down by guerillas during routine training. As Application Unit 3, we were assigned to locate the wreckage and look for survivors. Co-Pilot: Alpha1, we have a visual on the downed aircraft, moving in. Pilot: Roger that, Alpha2. Co-Pilot: Alpha1, It looks pretty grim, no signs of movement from up here. Leader: This is where you get off men. Get down there and look for survivors. Be prepared to use lethal force for any opposition you encounter. (Combat drop, using the zipline) Leader: Alpha1, this is bravo leader. We've examined the crash site … There's blood trails leading to the river… Looks like our boys were taken prisoner. Radio: Affirmative bravo team, follow any trails and locate those pilots. We can see a number of heavily wooded areas ahead, keep eyes up. Leader: Keep an eye out for mines! Leader: Lets move out. Mine diffusal (See a crashed plane) Leader: Alpha1, we've stumbled upon aircraft wreck. It's been here a while and has been thoroughly stripped. Radio: Affirmative, see if there's anything salvageable. Leader: You heard the man, we'll secure this crash site, you move ahead and locate the trail of our pilots. Hostage dialog (Spot a hostage) Hostage: ''I don't want to die!'' Hostage: My god! You found me! We must get out of here soon, this place could come down at any moment! Leader: Alpha1, we have located one package, please advise. Radio: Get the package to safety and continue looking for our pilots. Leader: Roger that, you move forward and locate the pilots, we will secure the package and meet back with you shortly. The Package Radio: Be advised teams, one package has been secured - we are returning to the compound. Apprehension (When the player tries to open the chain door...) Terrorist: Turn on the gas! Sleep tight you bastard! Hahahaha! (Fainted) In Cell (The player wakes up and find knife in the prison) (Knife is slashed to the prison door to attract attention) (The cell door is shaken) Terrorist 1: Hey! What's going on over there? (Shaken once more) Terrorist 1: Stop beating on the door. (More) Terrorist 1: Don't make me come in there! (So on...) Terrorist 1: That's it! (He comes closer) Terrorist 1: You ready for a beating? (He opens the door) (After killing the terrorist) Terrorist 2: Who's shooting? (The player must act quickly grab the nearby M4A1 and engage the terrorists) Escort Hostage (Reaching the hostage rescue zone) Operative: Recover packages to this position. (If the player ignores...) Operative: We won't accomplish our mission with you standing around soldier. Move it out! (One pilot rescued) Operative: Alpha1, We have located and secured one of the pilots. (Final wave of the terrorists) Operative: Alpha1, all packages secure and we have eliminated all terrorists. Awaiting extraction. Over. Radio: Loud and clear Bravo team. We’ll be there shortly. Operative: Lets move out. Credits Downed Pilot by Thearrel "Kiltron" McKinney, level designer from Ritual Entertainment Category:Transcripts